An accessory which adds functions to a portable device by being connected to the portable device has conventionally been available. For example, such a technique that another controller as an accessory is connected to a connector provided in a controller of a game device has been disclosed. According to this technique, further various game operations can be performed by using two controllers. The accessory disclosed in the background art as described above requires circuitry for communicating with a portable device or circuitry for information processing for generating information to be transmitted to the portable device, and such a configuration is yet to be improved.
An exemplary embodiment provides an attachment which can implement various game operations by being configured to be attached to a game controller or the like while it maintains a simplified configuration and a game system including the attachment.
An exemplary embodiment provides an attachment configured to be attached to a game controller with a camera. The attachment includes a housing and an operation portion in the housing. The housing includes a support portion which supports the game controller such that a direction of shooting of the camera is oriented to the inside of the housing. The operation portion has a movable portion in the housing, a position of the movable portion being changed in accordance with a pressing operation onto the operation portion, and at least one of a shape of and a pattern on the movable portion viewed from the camera being changed in accordance with a rotation operation onto the operation portion.
The movable portion may be made of a reflective material.
At least one of the shape of and the pattern on the movable portion viewed from the camera may gradually be changed by rotation along a direction substantially in parallel to a direction of the pressing operation onto the operation portion.
The movable portion may have a varying width viewed from the camera.
The movable portion may be formed in a tapered shape.
A position of the movable portion viewed from the camera may be changed in accordance with a sliding operation onto the operation portion.
The operation portion may have a first slide mechanism which slides in a direction substantially in parallel to the direction of shooting of the camera.
The operation portion may have a second slide mechanism which slides in a direction substantially perpendicular to the direction of shooting of the camera.
The camera may include an infrared camera.
The operation portion may further include a biasing mechanism.
An exemplary embodiment provides a game system that includes a game controller with an infrared camera, an attachment which may support the game controller, and a main body which may communicate with the game controller. The attachment includes a housing and an operation portion in the housing. The housing includes a support portion which supports the game controller such that a direction of shooting of the infrared camera is oriented to the inside of the housing. The operation portion has a movable portion in the housing, a position of the movable portion being changed in accordance with a pressing operation onto the operation portion, and at least one of a shape of and a pattern on the movable portion viewed from the infrared camera being changed in accordance with a rotation operation onto the operation portion. The game controller transmits image data on an infrared image obtained by shooting with the infrared camera to the main body. The main body detects an operation onto the operation portion based on the image data and performs corresponding game processing based on the detected operation.
An exemplary embodiment provides an attachment configured to be attached to a game controller with a camera. The attachment includes a housing and an operation portion in the housing. The housing includes a support portion which supports the game controller such that a direction of shooting of the camera is oriented to the inside of the housing. The operation portion has a movable portion in the housing, a position of the movable portion being changed in accordance with a sliding operation onto the operation portion along a surface of the housing, and at least one of a shape of and a pattern on the movable portion viewed from the camera being changed in accordance with a rotation operation onto the operation portion.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.